El fantasma F
by MagdalenaReybel
Summary: hay un ladron en el ss fantastic ¿puedes adivinar quien es el ladron F de fantasma? dejen review con sus sospechas one shot basado en la cancion de vocaloid - Kaitou "F" no Shinario


Periodista: Luna lovegood

Político: Harry Potter

Subastador: Ronald weasley

La mecánica: Ginny Weasley

La policía: Hermione Granger

Hombre de negocios enfermo:

La mafia: draco malfoy

La actriz: Parvati Patil

La mesera: Cho Chang

La maga: lavender Brown

La médica: padma Patil

Ladrón F?

En todos los periódicos las portadas llevaban la foto del "diamante que atrae la felicidad" junto con un gran artículo de un supuesto Ladrón:

"_**Voy a robar el diamante de la felicidad, en la fiesta de la subasta secreta realizada por el crucero de lujo fantástico.**_

_**Esta noche, voy a demostrar el mejor show del ladrón fantasma.**_

_**Por F el ladrón fantasma"**_

Luna lovegood, termino de tomarse su café y fue directo a tomar su cámara muggle dispuesta a ir a esa subasta y descubrir al ladrón F

-_**una carta llego por casualidad ¡que fantástico!**_- exclamo luna por el teléfono mientras hablaba con sus colegas de "el quisquilloso" y caminaba al crucero_**- ¡una noticia preliminar de un audaz ladrón fantasma!**_

La periodista novata se impresiono al ver a una gran cantidad de personas en la puerta del embarque y cualquiera podía ser el criminal.

Frente a ella estaba el subastador Ronald weasley con su cabello pelirrojo formalmente peinado y con su rostro lleno de preocupación mirando su reloj de mano, parece estar siendo presionado por el tiempo.

_**¿Olvido algo el subastador?-**_pensó la periodista-_** justo a la hora del embarque.**_

La mecánica ginebra weasley caminaba entre la gente mostrándose sin preocupación alguna y caminando a paso lento, ella luce muy cansada.

La policía hermione granger que luce como una mujer estricta se acerco a hablar con un empresario de aspecto enfermo el cual se llamaba neville longbotom, _**el cual parece que se involucro con la mafia**_ de Draco malfoy _**y están tras él.**_

No me agrada parece un hombre idiota- escribe junto al nombre de Draco malfoy.

Es una subasta Secreta en un crucero precioso en el cual se subastara un diamante legendario que dicen que atrae la felicidad, los hombres dicen que _**la estrecha red de seguridad puede ser burlada fácilmente, por el Show del ladrón fantasma.**_

La gente comienza a subir al crucero mientras algunos gritan _**"podemos comenzar"**_.

¿Están listos?- se pregunta luna.

Toma su lápiz y rápidamente comienza a describir a cada uno de los asistentes al crucero, la policía con su cabello suelto y una gorra policiaca, Draco malfoy con su ropa formalmente desarreglada, el empresario Neville con una gorra negra y vestido de la misma forma, el subastador vestido de blanco y la mecánica vestida informalmente con jeans y una camiseta.

Arreglo su gorra gris y entro al crucero quedándose al fondo y mirando todo a su alrededor.

Aparece una maga de cabello rubio, lavender Brown que esta vestida con un vestido corto y un sombrero negro y con rojo.

_**-¿su actuación tiene un augurio?-**_ escribe la periodista con una flecha que apunta al nombre de la maga- ella trabaja con palomas y es magnifico__

Todos miran sus relojes parece ser que _**la hora de inicio es ligeramente presionada.**_

La policía hermione granger está actuando tensa y camina con cuidado mirando su alrededor mirando al mafioso draco malfoy que actúa un tanto ruidoso.

El político Harry Potter, un hombre inteligente y popular, derrama su vino tocándose la cabeza, al parecer por falta de sueño, la medica Padma Patil, una mujer misteriosa y difícil de entender, se acerca diciendo que tome su medicina, mientras le da un frasquito con pastillas.

La periodista comienza a sacar unas cuantas fotografías más cuando escucha a la amable mesera cho Chang, una chica bonita, recomendando vino o champaña.

La actriz Parvati Patil, vestida con grandes joyas, pide whisky con hielo, es la mujer más rica del lugar.

_**La "estrella de la noche" finalmente aparece **_

El subastador sonríe ampliamente dando las gracias a la gente que ha llegado a la subasta.

_**La sala estalla en alboroto por el fascinante brillo**_ de la joya.

El lugar se ha llenado de guardias de seguridad vestidos de negro la gente está segura de que_** la red de seguridad no tiene ni una sola brecha.**_

_**-Por todos los medios este es un crimen imposible**_- murmura una voz.

-¡ vamos a empezar!- exclama ron weasley -¡ ¿están listos?!

La gente comienza a gritar feliz al ver el diamante sobre un cofre.

Ocho personas comienzan a levantar sus manos comenzando las apuestas y el martillo golpea la mesa de madera cada 5 segundos mientras que las apuestas suben y suben-

_**-Codicia, bienes, necedad vergonzosa ¿una fiesta que se pone al descubierto?- **_escribe en su cuaderno mientras trata de sacar la mayor cantidad de fotografías.

Las luces se apagan hay una oscuridad total, un disparo resuena haciendo que la gente entre en pánico.

Se escucha un grito desgarrador.

En diez segundos regresa la luz.

_**¿Fue un apagón casual?-**_comienza a pensar luna lovegood mirando a su alrededor_**-¿de dónde provino el disparo?, Eso no estaba en la inspección del equipaje, parece que el cristal de la ventana esta roto, Lo suficientemente grande para una persona, Alguien se ha desmayado.**_

El político Harry Potter esta en el piso teñido de un rojo carmesí, siendo atendido por la médica que no se muestra demasiado preocupada, detrás de ellos la actriz Patil estaba con una copa vacía en la mano que es rápidamente arrojada al piso, la mesera cho Chang por la tensión del momento deja escapar a las palomas que huyen por la ventana rota lejos de la maga Brown que estaba distraída en luto.

Burlándose esta el mafioso ladrón, draco malfoy, que es señalado por hermione granger, mientras que el mafioso señala a la mecánica Weasley que sostiene un libro de mecánica entre sus manos.

A su lado luna lovegood se encuentra alerta buscando al verdadero ladrón, con una bala bajo sus pies.

_**¿Quién le disparo?**_

_**¿A qué?**_

_**Y ¿para qué?**_

Justo cuando alguien pregunta que sucedió el subastador dice algo que es la primicia para el final.

Oh realmente-

En el cofre ya no está el diamante este vacio, el diamante se ha ido y el salón esta hecho un caos, los guardias comienzan a buscar al culpable una persona no registrada.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunta luna.

¿Alguien rompió la ventana saltando a cubierta?

Creen que se sumergió en el mar

A la vista hay un sombrero de seda a la deriva.

Al parecer el sospechoso y el diamante han desaparecido y la verdad se esconde en la oscuridad, termina el show perfecto y hay un crimen sin resolver.

La gente se comienza a mirar entre sí echándose la cual los unos a los otros.

Las cartas están en el orden correcto y sobre la mesa, para el movimiento FINAL.

¿Podrás tú quien vio esto desde un asiento de primera fila mostrarnos el camino hacia el Ladrón F de Fantasma?


End file.
